


Need You Now

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: When Regina and Robin began their relationship, Emma and Regina stopped talking. The hours of the day pass strangely for the two when their relationship that never was confirmed falls a part.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT. No claim or monetary gain from it.  
> I also have no idea but the song was stuck in my head, so this came from it.

Her heart was in her throat. Henry had gone to bed hours before, or rather to his room, she saw the way he brushed off Robin’s well wishes of a good night. He hugged her around the waist, kissed her cheek and left the room in silence. It was only eight o’clock. Her seventeen year old would not sleep that early, but Robin’s son was not of this age yet and so he didn’t know better. He didn’t know her son.

And the man that was her soulmate, left three hours before. Two hours after her son had gone to his room--not to bed. They had sat in silence, somewhere between uncomfortable and comforting. They had no words to fill that silence. Not without the mindless chatter of her son.

_ Their _ son.

But not their son.

He was not hers and Robins, but hers and Emma’s.

The blonde woman she hadn’t spoken to in about two months. That’s a lie. They exchanged brief words in the transferring of their son, but that was it.

She doesn’t blame the other woman.

She doesn’t blame her.

But their pictures are spread out on her study floor. Their little family--the blonde had called them that. The three of them. Her, Emma, and Henry. Until Robin came along. He didn’t fit in their little family but she had tried integrating them. Tried making it her and Emma and Henry and Robin, but it didn’t sound right when she said it out loud. They didn’t all fit within the confines of a photo, half of faces cut of accidently. Purposefully.

She didn’t know, but the ones she liked best had her squished between identical smiles.

She didn’t know what that means.

Her eyes rove over the pictures of a time where it was all a little less confusing. Tears prickle in the corners of them as the minutes tick by in silence. Silence that used to be filled with late night laughter over glasses of the best cider they had ever tasted.

Her hand unconsciously reaches for her cell.

She’s looking to fill the silence again. She started missing it two months ago. The moment it stopped.

She can’t fight it anymore.

And she wonders if the blonde has missed this. Missed being involved in each other’s lives, seeing each other everyday. She wouldn’t say it aloud, especially not to him, Robin, but she quite missed it these past few months.

She glances at the clock.

**_1:15am_ **

She’s alone in the silence of her house. Her son asleep, upstairs for the night. And she’s missing someone she promised herself she could get over. She brought this on herself. Because she was with Robin. Her hand stills in her reach for the phone.

She repeats the mantra to herself.

_ She doesn’t need Emma anymore. _

* * *

The whiskey in her glass isn’t what she’s craving. But she settles for it as she fills her glass once more. Her eyes flick to the door, waiting for the guilty feeling to pass. It hasn’t passed in the two months since the person she was waiting for had last passed through that door.

She’s waiting for the swish of fancy coat, as it’s owner pushes open the door with no warning. But there was a warning. Because the woman always arrived at 1:15pm, for a late lunch. Always scolded her as she swept through the door, demanding attention to herself just by entering.

It’s been two months and she wants to know if Regina ever changed her mind. If she had second guessed her love for her pixie-dust promised soulmate.

It’s not her day with her son--their son- and so she feels no guilt as she drains another tumbler. She has no one to disappoint today. So who cares if she gets a little drunk so early in the day?

Someone has to care.

The brunette once did, before the man attached to her hip showed up.

Maybe she would again.

She reaches for her cell, drains the fourth, fifth, third-- _ she can’t remember which number she’s on _ \--and presses a few numbers, hands shaking.

 

“ _ Hello _ ?”

The voice is dulcet tones over the line.

Her own voice croaks when she speaks.

“I need you now.”


End file.
